


You Can Beat The World

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballroom Dancing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mrs. Hudson tells you how you're going to dance, you damn well better pay attention and do as she says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Beat The World

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago, someone sent me a little prompt of John and Sherlock and ballroom dancing. One little drabble just wasn't enough.

“You need to work together if you're going to be in competition! John, I know you're used to dancing with women, but his gender shouldn't be an issue. And Sherlock, I know you're used to leading, but John has power, where you add flourish! Have you both forgotten your early days when my word was law? Get back onto that dance floor and don't call me down until you're ready to show you're able to work together. And so help me, if I hear anything other than that music playing, there will be no break for tea!” Mrs. Hudson stormed out of the room, her footsteps echoing down the stairs as she went back to her flat.

John and Sherlock stood speechless for a moment, both standing in shocked silence at the outburst from their old teacher. It had been years since she last raised her voice in her instructions to either one of them.

“Well then,” Sherlock was the first to break the silence.

“Well then what?” John licked his lips nervously as he turned to face the man.

“Well then, I suppose we should start the music again, now shouldn't we.”

A smile teased the edge of John's lips as he nodded his agreement. “I suppose we should.” 

Seconds later, the music was begun again, and no more words were spoken, the only sound permeating the room being the click of their heels against the wood as they worked to dance in unison again.


End file.
